The Only One I Trust
by GlitterInTheSky
Summary: Peeta and Katniss are best friends since they were 5 and Peeta is keeping a huge secret from her. Follow Peeta, Katniss, Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, Thresh, Foxface, Madge and a whole lot of others! Face drama, heartbreak, sarcasm and humor from all angles! The usual teenage drama is only the beginning... Rated T but may become M.
1. Katniss: Only The Beginning

Chapter One

I gaze at my best friend, Peeta Mellark as he eats his burger. We have been best friends ever since we were 5 years old.

_A boy with blonde hair approaches me as I wait for my dad. He holds out a dandelion and says that he heard me singing at the music assembly and thought that I had the prettiest voice he ever heard. And soon we became best friends after that._

I laugh to myself and focus on his features. He's one of the most handsome guys in school and a ton of girls have a crush on him but he says that his heart already belongs to another girl that he won't tell me who. His gorgeous wavy blonde hair shines under the sunlight from the open air food court at the mall. His turquoise eyes are my favorite. They are so clear that you can see every emotion pass through them. His dazzling 1000 mega watt smile he always has when I am near is also one of my favorites. He has broad shoulders and rippling muscles that can be seen every time he flexes. He catches me looking and grins.

"Enjoying the view?" Peeta teases me.

"No, I think it's pathetic actually." I tell him and smile back.

"That was very insulting, Ms. Everdeen!" He gasps in fake shock and I chuckle.

"Shut up, Mr. Mellark and eat your burger! Time is ticking actually." I tell him.

"Fine, there's no need to rush." He tells me and gobbles down his burger. I don't know what teenage boys have in them that can make them eat like that. He soon finishes and I get up and sling my bag over my shoulder.

"Why were you looking at me? Answer honestly." Peeta asks me and I look at him.

"Can't I admire my best friend?" I tell him and punch his shoulder.

"You can." He tells me and grins as he puts an arm around my shoulder as we walk to the parking lot.

"Of course I can." I tease him and rest my head on his shoulder. He is taller than me and I only reach his neck. He tightens his grip and I sigh. This is what we are. We are more a little bit more than best friends but less than a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship. But we don't act like a sister and brother type too.

"Delly is bugging me about this Saturday evening." Peeta tells me as he takes his car keys out of his jean pocket. He is wearing a crisp white polo shirt and dark wash jeans and a pair of black Converse sneakers. He pushes the open button on his black Jaguar's keys. His family is rich and they own several businesses.

"Oh, the wannabe Mrs. Peeta Mellark?" I ask him and grimace as I sit in the passenger seat. He slips in beside me and starts the engine. Delly Cartwright is our classmate since kindergarten and had a crush on Peeta since 1st grade. It's now an obsession but Peeta ignores it. I also hate Delly because she is the meanest and sluttiest girl in school. He says he already loves another girl.

"_Please tell me? Please?!" I practically begged him ever since I found out about the mystery girl. Peeta just laughs and amusement and something else I only see when he looks at me dances in his eyes. "Soon." He tells me and avoids the topic._

"Jo and Annie told me about this guy who's interested in me." I tell him and his usual warm and loving eyes turn cold and icy.

"Who?" His tone is filled with jealousy. He's jealous?!

"Gale Hawthorne, the captain of the football team."I tell him as he pulls out of the parking lot and head onto the road.

"He's a worthless piece of shit." Peeta tells me and I look at him in shock. Peeta hardly curse and he only does when he's in pain or angry.

"You're jealous?" I tease him and he blushes.

"He's a player and I don't want my best friend to get hurt." He explains and starts honking at a car who stopped in the middle of the road.

I lean in close to him and my nose brushes his ear. "Of course. You are the only guy I trust." I purr seductively and lean back in my chair and he blushes harder. He's gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turn white. After a while, his grip eases and his blush his gone.

"What's wrong?" I ask him and he looks at me.

"You're distracting me, Everdeen." He tells me and steps on the gas pedal.

"Fine. Go drive then and let's talk at your house." I tell him in a bored voice and lean back comfortably in my chair. His house is my favorite place. It's a mansion. They have furniture worth millions of dollars and the very best. Uncle Aaron and Aunt Clarisse treat me as a daughter already. Aunt Clarisse is particularly fond of me since she wanted a daughter but got three boys instead, Wheaton, the eldest Rye, the middle one and Peeta is the youngest. They are named after bread and I teased Peeta for a day because of that.

"Earth to Katniss?!" Peeta is calling me and I blush.

"What?" I say distractedly and he smiles.

"You're zoning out again." Peeta tells me and I notice we are at the gate of his house already. The gate opens and we park in front of their house and a valet takes the keys.

"Hi Kat!" Rye, Peeta's brother greets me as he opens the door.

"Hey to you too, Rye." I tell him and he chuckles.

"How was your date?" Rye asked Peeta and I.

"It wasn't a date, Rye." Peeta tells him and blushes while glaring at him and Rye only grins.

"Is there something here that I should know?" I ask them and Peeta looks alarmed.

"Yeah. It's just that Peet-" Rye gets cut off by Peeta.

"Rye is just saying that he's going to wherever he should go now and I'll talk to him. You go ahead, Katniss." Peeta tells me and pushes Rye to the dining room. I walk up the stairs and head to Peeta's room. I open the door and get welcomed by pictures of us when we were kids. There's a picture of us running around the park and at Rye's 7th party. His bed is a huge king-sized one. His walls are painted a soft orange and several paintings of his hung on the wall. He's a really great artist. I sit on his study desk and fiddle with his notebooks. I also come across a picture of me wearing a tiny orange bikini at our friend Finnick's beach party. At the same time, Peeta enters the room looking flustered and irritated.

"What's this?" I ask him showing the picture of me and raising my eyebrows.

"What? Oh! E-e-erm…. N-nothing!" Peeta stutters and grabs the picture.

"What do you use it for? Personal reasons?" I ask him and smirk.

"NO! Um…no. I just forgot to give it to you. As a souvenir from the party." Peeta tells me and blushes harder.

"He uses it fo-" Rye shouts from the room beside us but gets interrupted by Peeta banging on the wall with his fist.

"Ok…Really just tell me, Peeta. What's wrong?" I ask him seriously and he stops banging on the wall.

"Nothing is wrong, Katniss. Rye's just in a really friendly mood." He tells me and mutters something under his breath but I don't hear it.

"Fine then. I just have to go to the bathroom." I tell him and go out of the room and I bump into Wheaton.

"What's with the banging? Was that the headboard?" Whaeton asks me and smirks. God, these people are perverts!

"No. Peeta is banging his fist because of-" I tell him but get interrupted by Rye.

"He is banging because of the pleasure of Katniss in his room and both of them are alone." Rye tells Wheaton and pats his shoulder and walks away. Wheaton quirks an eyebrow.

"Pleasure, eh?" Wheaton asks me and I blush.

"No! Nothing. It's just Rye and his usual antics." I explain and run off to the bathroom with flaming cheeks. I wash my hand and fix my green t-shirt and white pants. I sigh and look at my beige ballet flats. I go out of the room and head to Peeta's room.

"Hey!" I say and look at him sitting on his bed watching a show on television. I sit beside him and he stands.

"Let's do homework." Peeta tells me and reaches for something, straining his shirt with his muscles. God, he really grew from a gangly and thin kid to a muscular and handsome teenager. We're only 16, actually.

"That's the 2nd time you are staring at me." Peeta informs me and I blush. Wait, I don't usually blush.

"I realized my best friend is gorgeous." I tease him and grab our History assignment and flip through the pages.

"Of course. I'm gonna change." Peeta tell me and rummages around his closet before coming up with a white t-shirt and takes off his shirt and throws it at me and I manage not to gawk and focus on the homework. I'm acting like a hormonal and needy teenager so I ignore him I focus harder on the homework.

"You know, I think I should not wear a shirt at all now." Peeta tells me and smirks as he sits beside me on the bed and leans in so close I can smell his musky smell.

"I also invited Jo, Madge, Fin, Annie, Cato, Clove, Glim, Marvel , Thresh and Foxface over. They're coming in 5 minutes." Peeta informs me.

"You really had to invite the whole crowd?" I irritatedly ask him and scowl at him.

"Why? You want to spend time together, just us?" Peeta asks me and raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah and so? It can be like a date." I tell him and mentally curse myself after the words leave my mouth.

"You want to go on a date?" Peeta asks me and looks surprised.

"Huh? Erm…" I trail off and think to myself. _Do I really want to have a date with my best friend? I think I am starting to like him. What?! No! guys are only a burden. _The two sides of my brain are starting to fight and I shake my head and snap back to reality.

"Just with the time we are spending with each other alone, don't you think it qualifies as a date already?" I tell him and he looks surprised again.

"Yeah, well if you put it like that…" Peeta tells me and I suddenly notice we are so close to each other our noses are touching. I can feel Peeta's warm breath on my lips and I'm about to lean in closer-

"Hey guys! Finnick's here, you can start the party!" Finnick comes bursting in from the door followed by the others and we jump apart.

"Woah, did we disturb something?" Finnick asks us and notices Peeta's shirtless torso and whistles. Peeta also puts on the white shirt quickly. Peeta and I blush and both of us stammer.

"W-what, NO!" Both of us say at the same time and Johanna smirks.

"Why was Peeta naked? And why is his shirt is your hands?" Johanna asks me and I notice I am clutching on Peeta's shirt. I drop it like it's on fire.

"Erm.. I threw it at her." Peeta tells them and rubs the back of his neck.

"Why?" Johanna asks him and he blushes harder.

"I threw it because…" Peeta trails off and runs a hand through his hair.

"Why did he throw it, Katniss?" Clove asks me and I blush.

"Erm…He just threw it at me! Should there be a reason?" I ask Clove.

"If you heard the banging and shouting, you'll think otherwise." Wheaton tells them as he passes the open door.

"Oh God." I murmur and they burst into laughter.

"We came here to study, right?" Thresh bursts out through peals of laughter and I silently thank him. All of us sit in a circle on the floor and Peeta is on my left while Johanna is on my right.

"So, what were you talking about before we came in?" Finnick asks us and raises an eyebrow.

"Hey! Why didn't you invite me to the sleepover?" Rye exclaims as he opens the door and welcomes himself. Then, I notice the huge bags all of them are carrying.

"You also invited them to sleep here?" I ask Peeta and groan.

"Why? Want to go on that date you were talking about now?" Peeta asks me and I hit my head on the walls as Finnick smirks.

"Ah, the tradition is now the opposite. The girls ask the guys out on a date." Finnick informs us and Madge raises her eyebrow.

"A date? Then we shouldn't have come." Madge tells me and Cato bursts out laughing.

"No! Actually Peeta was asking me if I wanted to go on a date. Then I asked him, why not?" I tell them and they look at Peeta and they share a knowing look, even Rye.

"Okay, what's the big secret?" I ask them and theu look at Peeta.

"Nothing! Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Actually everything's perfect." Peeta tells me hurriedly and glares at our friends.

_You have a new message._ My iPhone4s and Peeta's 16th birthday gift to me beeps.

_Unknown number: Hi is this Katniss? This is Gale._

"Gale just texted me." I tell them and Johanna rushes to me.

"What did he say?" She asks excitedly and I notice Peeta and Finnick are hurriedly whispering and Cato and Marvel nodding when Finnick tells Peeta something. Peeta looks annoyed.

"He asked me if this is my phone." I tell them and Annie, Glimmer, Clove and Madge rush to me while Foxface tells the guys something and Peeta looks angrier.

"Text him back!" Annie tells me and I nod.

_Me: Yeah, r u sure this is Gale? :P_

_Gale: Well, my parents told me that when I was born. ;)_

"Oh my God! He's flirting with you!" Annie shrieks and Finnick looks alarmed and Cato is motioning hurriedly to Peeta.

_Gale: Wanna go 2 to the movies this Sat? _

_Me: Are you asking me out?_

_Gale: Depends. ;)_

"He just asked me out on a date!" I tell Annie and she shrieks and runs to Peeta while Johanna is looking at him.

_Gale: Is 8 okay?_

_Me: Ok, but let's see u try._

_Gale: I'm more than willing._

_Me: Pick me up at 8 then._

_Gale: Gotcha, bye Catnip!_

_Me: Catnip?!_

_Gale: Yeah, my pet name 4 u!_

_Me: Srsly? _

_Gale: Yeah, gotta go now see you soon babe._

"Did he just call you babe?" Clove screams.

"Yes! He just did here." I tell her and hand her my phone.

"Oh, wait. Gotta show to Annie!" Clove tells me and zoom away to the small group they formed there. Clove is hurriedly whispering and Peeta looks a lot angrier and jealous.

"Okay, something is wrong here! Please tell me what it is?" I shout at them and they stop.

"It's just that we are concerned that Gale will hurt you." Annie assures me and I don't believe them.

"Please? Just tell me." I tell them gently and pleadingly.

"There is nothing wrong, Katniss." Peeta tells me slowly and I shake my head furiously.

"If you don't tell me, I'm leaving." I tell them and I begin to arrange my things.

"Wait! No, Kat! Don't leave!" Rye calls out but I'm out of the door, hurriedly running out of Peeta's house. Someone is running after me but I don't care. I reach the door and hurl it open and run out, tears threatening to rush out of my eyes.

_I'm their best friend! Why won't they tell me?!_ I think to myself and about to open the gate but a warm hand I know grabs my wrist gently.

"Please, Katniss. Just listen to me." Peeta tells me softly and I realize tears are running out of my eyes but I don't care, I don't turn around.

"Please listen, Katniss." Peeta tells me and I shake my head.

"You are my best friend and you don't even tell me." I tell him shakily and he sighs. He gently turns me around and notices my tears. He brushes them away softly and I almost melt in his touch. He knows my flaws so well.

"I have wanted to tell you something ever since we met when we were 5 years old." Peeta tells me softly and I look at him, surprised.

"what are you going to tell me?" I ask him firmly and he sighs.

"I'm not ready to tell you what it is, Katniss. You don't take this type of news well." Peeta tells me and rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Please tell me." I plead with him but he shakes his head.

"You are not ready for this." Peeta tells me firmly and I scowl.

"I am ready for whatever it is, Peeta. Are you sick?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"No, I'm not but please Katniss! I'm just not ready to tell you." He tells me softly and I glare at him.

"Well, then you can count that this friendship is over!" I shout at him and wrench my wrist free from his grasp and I turn around ready to open the gate but Peeta stops me.

"I'm not gonna lose you, Katniss." He tells me and I ignore him and grip the handle that will open the gate.

"Darn it! Why can't I just tell you I love you?!" Peeta shouts at me and I'm stuck in my place.

**Ooh, cliffy! This is myfirst chapter that has more than 3,000 words! Yey!**

***Runs around and dances happily and suddenly remembers she's writing an author's note. Runs back clumsily and blushes.***

**Soooo anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review! I think it's a bit rushed, no? You'll have to wait for the next chapter for Katniss's reaction from Peeta's point of view!**

**Anyways, Let's go on and review! Bye bye, now!**

**Xoxo, **

**Gossip girl (oh, oh wait! Wrong name… should be Kateeta317) Love you guys! And girls! Please review!**


	2. Important AN!

**Author's Notes: Ahem! Before I start, I'm very grateful for all the support you've given my story. But, I realized my stories are not receiving a lot of reviews. I'll be completly stopping all my stories,**

**1. All Over Again Except Different**

**2. Truth or Dare**

**3. Shining Bright **

**4. The Only One I Trust**

**I'm really sorry but I lost all of my inspiration and I think I'm still not a fully developed author. I'll gladly answer all the PMs you will send me and I'm happy that some of you have taken the time to review. I'm not sure if I going to continue, but I have a draft for Shining Bright's Chapter 5. I'll probably be posting it soon. I have checked my stories and they have received over 1,000 views but they have only received about 12 to 23 reviews for the whole story. I'll gladly update if at least 10 more people review. I'll be deleting all stories if there are still no new reviews. September 9, 2012 is the deadline. It will probably be earlier since I live in the Philippines. I'm very sorry if you have been waiting for a review but I have lost inspiration. Here's my convo with my mom about this story:**

**Me: I'm thinking about deleting my stories on and starting anew.**

**Mom: Why? *mixes soup***

**Me: A lot are not reviewing and I have received some flames.**

**Mom: Flames?**

**Me: Haters' comments.**

**Mom: Oh. Well, it depends on you. Are you willing to delete all your hardwork just because you didn't receive reviews?**

**Me: No.*glumly flips the page of Math textbook***

**Mom: Then think about it, honey. How about hold a deadline that if they didn't review, you'll delete the stories?**

**Me: That's practically blackmailing, mom!**

**Mom: But, it will make them listen!**

**Me: Hmmm... Ok maybe I'll try it.**

**Mom: Mothers know best, okay?**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. *heads up the stairs and goes to room to sulk and wallow in self-pity***

**And now, I'm doing it! Thanks, mom! You're the best!**

**Mom: Told you so! **

**Okay, heads back to topic. I also talked about it with my friend or enemy who's on too but I'm not revealing the name!**

**Unknown: Hey! I noticed your stories have almost no reviews at all! (nice way to start a convo, but she's a frenemy! Of course she's like that)**

**Me: Shut up, *****! (good thing no teachers were listening) **

**Unknown: Better stop the stories! My stories are practically goddesses compared to yours! (enemy during that time)**

**Me: At least I actually have 4 stories! You only have 2!**

**Unknown: Yeah, but I have a hundred reviews already! You have what, 1?!**

**Me: Grr... *walks away***

**Yeah, very inspiring. But I mean, people need to be pressured! (I'm evil) I like reviews and if there's none I'm practically ripping chunks of hair out of my scalp. Sooo, I love reviews like I love Peeta Mellark's eyes! (gorgeous! Eeee!) Ok, I'm done squealing. Peeta Mellark is my weakness. Say his name and I'll met like a sundae in the middle of July! (scorching sun!) So, maybe you'll convince me to not delete my stories if you give me Peeta Mellark! (not a fair trade and hard to get, since he's still going to appear in about 600 more years! But come on, who'll turn down Peeta Mellark? I'm practically doodling " my name Mellark" All over my Math notebook right now.) I'm obsessed with PM! (Peeta's initials) Anyways, bye bye now and see you on the deadline! *laughs evilly***

**xoxo, **

**Fashionable****You (formerly Kateeta317)**


	3. ANSWER TO MY AN!

**Author's note: Ok, ok! The readers have finally spoken! I decided that NONE of my stories will be deleted! Thanks for the support. Chapter 5 of Shining Bright is being edited and will probably be out by next week. The Only One I Trust is being edited. It's first chapter is a bit rushed so I will probably delete it first and then edit it but I'll post it soon. In the meantime, All Over Again Except Different is currently going to be only in one pov and it's KATNISS'S POV. Peeta's POV is a bit hard to write since I really can't describe the things he sees in a way he does. He is good with words right? I'm a sucker for those. I stutter a lot when I talk and you would probably teach me how to talk properly. I write a lot but I will get a 0 when it comes to words. Turth or Dare is on hiatus but you can PM me about ideas for the next truth or dare. I'll accept the best truths and dares and have readers poll on who will be chosen but I won't reveal the truths or dares. I'm really happy you have paid attention to my stories and I hope you will again!**

***runs around happily to succeed in getting the readers' attention but falls flat on face***

**Totally me. I'm very klutzy. Soooooo, this is goodbye until the next chapter, my dear lovelies! And since I'm still a newbie, how do you write those lines when you get to the next scene? Been wanting to do that for a long time. And, how do you get a beta reader? I've been wanting one too. PM me your answers! Bye now! **

**xoxo,**

**GlitterInTheSky (formerly Kateeta317)**


End file.
